one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonny vs Dio Brando
It's Zombie vs Vampire as the heroic corpse of Armour Games takes on the Joestar bloodline's bloodsucking nemesis! The Interlude City District in the 'New World' As night fell and darkened the 'New World' a bright light pierced through the shadows of an alleyway, dimming only when it came into contact with outside streets' light posts. "Veradux, dim your head light, you'll draw attention to us." An urgent voice spoke, but their request wasn't fulfilled. "Sonny, have YOU seen anyone else in this city?" A sarcastic voice shot back. "N-No, but-" "Then you don't need to worry about stuff being attracted to this shiny feature." From the darkness, two figures emerged, one a hulking person in a white and red power suit with medical crosses on their shoulder plates and their armoured chest, and the other a green-skinned man with messy hair, running shoes, jeans and a white shirt. The more armoured of the two had a futuristic rifle with a bayonet in their hands and his more casually-dressed companion held a double-bladed sword, the two blades connected together by two orbs of light. "Veradux, are you sure this was a good idea? From what I heard of Hew from Roald, there would be a lot more people, even if the city is under oppression. Plus, I don't Roald anywhere! Wasn't he with us?" The green-skinned man, named Sonny, walked out of the alleyway, the light posts revealing his somewhat decaying skin and his two glowing eyes. "Sonny, you need to relax. I'm sure Roald is here, maybe he just met up wih his Insurgent buddies." The armoured person, Veradux, sighed, hefting his rifle and turning off his helmet's headlight. "Hey, Veradux." Sonny tapped his armoured friend on the shoulder and pointed to the left; a human and an orange-skinned bode were in the midst of a conversation. "Who're those two, should we blast them?" Veradux aimed his rifle, but Sonny held the gun down. "No, let's interact with them. They don't look like ZPCI and that girl doesn't look like any mindless zombie." Sonny stated and began walking towards them. Veradux followed reluctantly, but he hesitated when, out of the corner of his right eye, he saw something in the shadows move. He stared for a bit, then shrugged and followed after Sonny. In the shadows, something did indeed lurk, the vampire lord, Dio Brando. He'd also been brought into the 'New World' and it only took some scouting around for him to become familiar with his new environment, as well as taking a liking to it. 5 minutes eariler "This... now this..." Dio stood atop a rooftop, overlooking much of the city with his frosty breath visible under the Moon's light. "Shame there are no useless monkeys' whose blood I can drink, my hunger grows." He crossed his arms and grunted. A familiar scent entered his nostrils and he frowned, before cracking a malevolent smile. "Jo...Jo...!" He recognized that scent, for it was that of his long time rival, Jonathan Joestar. "This world will be mine... but first I must eliminate that Hamon-fueled brat and his worthless master!" Dio leapt off the rooftop, his silhouette shown as the Moon behind him shone bright, and landed on the streets below feet running, chasing after the unmistakable scent. He zipped into a building, sticking to the shadows as another scent, this one unfamiliar, flew into his nose, and another and another, until four separate scents circulated around his proboscis. "What is this...?" He hid behind a countertop and peeked out; a zombie and a heavily-armoured soldier stepped out from a nearby alleyway. "A zombie? Is he one of mine?" Dio scratched his chin, observing the strange duo move together and talk to each other. "No... no zombie of mine would align with a filthy knight." He acknowledged the armoured soldier and resumed his pursuit. "He's close... there he is...!" Dio entered another building through sneakily entering the back door, and found his nemesis as well as a strange woman in front of the store, his eyes widening in delight, then frowning as he saw the same zombie and soldier approaching his prey. "Wryyy..." "Hello there." Sonny called out to the strangers as he and Veradux drew close. Jonathan's eyes widened as he saw a zombie with a sword walking up to him. "What?! A zombie?!" He unsheathed his sword and would've attacked Sonny if... "WRYYY!!!" This shriek, all too familiar to Jonathan, startled everyone, even Veradux, as two laser-like beams shot out from a nearby store, piercing Starfire in the shoulder and Jonathan in the chest. Sonny and Veradux stopped dead in their tracks, shocked by what just happened. "Wha-" Sonny faltered when he saw a dark shape slowly come out to the light. "WRYYY!!!" Dio lunged out at Jonathan, his fangs glistening in the light and a murderously joyful expression on his face. However, his ambush was stopped when an electro bolt blasted him out of the air, and he tumbled down the street, skidding to a halt and quickly standing up; smoke rose up from Veradux's rifle. "Oh yeah, how'd that feel, sucka!?" He taunted. "You dare attack me, Dio?!" Dio was outraged and started walking towards them, gradually increasing his speed until he was full-blown sprinting, his fangs and claws out for blood. "Veradux, tend to them, I'll deal with this guy." Sonny told his companion, then raised his sword up and ran forward to meet the vampire. The Melee NOBODY BLINK... FIGHT! (60 seconds) Sonny lifted his sword and brought it down for a heavy chop, but Dio caught it by the blade and attempted to freeze the steel. However, before he could, electricity coursed from Sonny's hand to the actual blade, shocking Dio in place. The zombie head-butted the vampire, then punched him in the jaw and slashed him across the chest, following up with a crude stab through the throat and a hard knee to the ribs; he retrieved his sword, slash him down the shoulder, then kicked Dio in the chest hard enough to push him back down the street. (54 seconds) Much to Sonny's surprise, Dio's wounds healed up fast, though Dio himself wasn't pleased with the zombie's capabilities. "You're no ordinary zombie are you?" Dio asked, curling himself in, then titling his head back, shooting two laser-like beams out of his eyes. Sonny blocked the attack with his sword, but when he uncovered himself, Dio was gone. "Huh?" He scanned around until he sensed movement to his left. Sonny jumped back as Dio touched down, hands first; using his strength, Dio flipped over Sonny, kicking him in the back of the head and making him stumble forward; Dio slashed the zombie twice in the back, then kneed him in the side of the head and slashed him into the air. Dio's Space Ripper Stringy Eyes punctured through Sonny, and he jumped to meet his opponent, only to be send back to earth from a vicious smack down from the zombie. (47 seconds) He fell and landed face first into the concrete, attempting to stand up. Sonny booted him away, then held his free hand up, blue energy forming above his rotting palms. "You're no zombie, but you're not human either." Sonny murmured as Dio got up. "I'm above humanity, you putrid zombie! I'm-" He was interrupted when Sonny flung the energy in his hands and it struck Dio, freezing him in a sleek cage of ice. "That shut you up." Sonny turned to walk away, but stopped when he heard cracking and creaking. Faster than he could see, Dio broke out of his icy bonds and lunged at Sonny; the zombie ducked under and rose up with an uppercut, knocking Dio back. The vampire cracked his neck, then hopped on a building, standing on it as if gravity didn't affect him. Sonny hurled more bolts of vaporous blue energy at Dio, the vampire dodging by running across the building and leaping at Sonny. The zombie hopped back and clashed his sword with Dio's claws; Dio reacted faster, kicking Sonny in the side and slashing him across the face. (39 seconds) Sonny was unfazed, breaking away and aiming his free hand's palm out to Dio, a freezing wind came forth and froze Dio; Sonny charged into Dio, breaking him out of his icy cage, and punched him in the face, slashing him twice in an X fashion, then slashing Dio into the air. Sonny's sword glowed orange as he jumped up and drove his sword into Dio's chest, removing it and slashing Dio across the neck so hard it sent the vampire flying through a wall. Sonny landed, though he knew that such an attack won't keep the vampire down for long. And he was right. Two laser-like beams shot out of the darkness and pierced through Sonny's wrist, making him drop his weapon and check his new wound. "Damn...!" He looked up just as Dio shifted out of the shadows, tossing random pieces of furniture at Sonny, who smashed them to splinters as they got close. (28 seconds) Dio jumped out of the shadows, dodging another vapour blast from Sonny and kneeing him in the face; he slashed him several times savagely, then sunk his claws into Sonny's skin in a bid to drain his blood. What he got instead was a hard double-punch on both sides of the head and a hard jab to his heart. Much to the vampire's shock, his heart actually stopped beating a moment, making him wheeze and gasp for air despite already being undead. In this time, Sonny glowed with a green aura and his wounds and bruises healed up. He picked his sword up and stabbed Dio directly in the face with it; his fists and feet glowed with blue energy as he delivered a beat down on Dio, punching and kicking him with scrappy vigour. He punched Dio and he backed into a light post, hitting his head onto the metal, dazing him. (15 seconds) Sonny threw a punch, but Dio caught his fist. "Enjoy being frozen, scum!" Dio taunted as he froze Sonny's entire right arm frozen quicker than the zombie could comprehend. "WRYYYY!!!!" His eyes expelled another pair of laser-like beams and they went through Sonny's eyes, slicing them open and making him cry out in pain, amplified when Dio shattered his frozen arm to icy shards; he kicked Sonny away, walking up to the zombie's sword and picking it up. (10 seconds) As Sonny knelt down grasping his now useless eyes with his only hand as Dio loomed over him, holding his sword. "A mere zombie cannot hope to defeat me, much less any vampire! This is the price for your foolishness!" Dio lifted the sword up and brought it down with a chop. Time slowed down and the screen darkened until it was pitch black Suddenly, a bloodcurdling roar was heard, and an orange eye glowed. The screen returned to normal and Dio was knocked back as a transformed Sonny stood up, his body covered in insectoid-like plates and a curved horn resting atop his masked head, a single orange eye radiating with ominous intent. His empty arm socket spat out blood as a brand new arm popped out and razor-sharp, imposing claws unsheathed themselves from his hands. "What?!" Dio slashed at Sonny with the sword, but he swatted the weapon away with his claws. "How is this possible?!" Transformed Sonny vanished in a blur and reappeared behind Dio; he plunged both of his claws into Dio's spine, lifting him into the air with ease. "Impossible! I am-" Before Dio could finish his sentence, Transformed Sonny tore the vampire in half, spelling blood, bone and guts everywhere, then roaring in triumph. KO!!! The Aftermath Dio, only an upper torso, attempted to crawl away, but Transformed Sonny trudged towards him and stomped down on his back. The vampire turned around and last thing he saw was a glowing eye and a ginormous foot as Sonny crushed his head in with his feet, with little bits and pieces the only remnants of the vampire. The mutated zombie shrieked monstrously into the air as his new form began fading away, leaving behind a fully-intact, but pained Sonny. "Ugh..." He fell to his knees, shaking his head of the last of the predatory thoughts. "Sonny! You okay, man?" Veradux called out. "I'm good... he's not..." Sonny waved to the decimated body of Dio Brando as he got up. "H-How... you... defeated Dio...?!" Jonathan was in utter disbelief, sat down against a bench and holding a hand over his chest wound. Starfire, who was kneeling down next to Jonathan, seemingly unbothered by her shoulder injury. "That was his name? What's so big about me beating some guy with fangs?" Sonny wondered as he approached the injured Joestar. "He was a vampire...! And a powerful one too...!" Jonathan tried to get up, but Veradux and Starfire held him down. "Whoa there, human. You're not exactly up and ready to take on the whole world like that." Veradux pointed out, placing his rifle down and bringing out a medical kit from his back. "Wait... human...? What do you mean by that?" Jonathan asked, his eyes frowning at Veradux. "Damn, should've kept my mouth shut." Veradux scolded himself. "Well, might as well tell him now." Sonny said to him and they held a staring contest. Eventually, Veradux sighed and relented, placing his medical kit down and taking his suit's helmet off, revealing his zombie visage. Jonathan widened his eyes in astonishment and backed up against he bench. "You're-You're both zombies?!" He questioned, his hand reaching behind for Luck and Pluck. "Oh relax, human. It's not like we're gonna eat you or anything." Veradux placed his helmet back on and sarcastically commented. "And what about you lady? You don't look to human to me or Sonny or mister 'I'm a human freaking out about zombies' here." Veradux glanced to Starfire and asked. Sonny tapped him on the shoulder for his incompetence. "Oh, I'm no human. I'm from the planet Tamaran!" Starfire answered enthusiastically. Sonny and Veradux exchanged glances. "The planet what?" The Result (Plays Final Encounter, Sonny 2) Announcer: This melee's winner is... Sonny! Sonny: No, this isn't Hew... We're somewhere else entirely! Category:TheOneLegend Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees